Pretty Little LiarsOne Shots
by Cishikye
Summary: These are just some random PLL one shots w/ •EMISON •EZRIA •TOBRIA •SPEMILY •SPOBY Etc.
1. EMISON (06-01 21:17:36)

**EMISON~"Um Em?"**

"Emily, we need to talk." The brunette put her fork down and stared Alison down from across the table.

"Okay," she took a sip of water and swallowed it roughly.

"I know this is really sudden," the blonde looked away and tears slipped down her cheeks. "But I need to tell the truth." Emily's fingers tightened around the table as the sense of agitation grew.

"Ali, what's this about?" She asked. It wasn't very sudden to Emily though, she had watched Alison pull away and be abnormally distant. Noel was back in town as well. It didn't take much to connect the dots.

"I- this is really hard to say," Alison admitted, Emily pursed her lips.

"Well?" She promoted and the former queen bee sighed in resignation.

"The truth is- I have feelings for you. I... I love you..." Alison finally said, Emily glared.

"ALISON WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR TWO YEARS WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

Thanks @notjustforpractice


	2. SPEMILY

**SPEMILY~Moving On**

"Spence, are you ready?" Emily asked, but no answer came from the room "You need any help?" but there was still no answer "Then, I'm coming in" Emily opened the door. Spencer was on the bed and had curled up in to a ball and her makeup was a mess because she had been crying so much.

"Please go away" Spencer whimpered. It had been three weeks since Toby was in a car accident with Yvonne and two days ago they turned off his breathing machine. And today is Toby and Yvonne's funeral and Spencer wanted to come because she wanted to say goodbye one last time.

"I know you're sad I get that but why are you this sad?" Emily asked carefully and sat down on the bed next to Spencer and stroked her back

"My life is messed up. My mom isn't my mom. Instead I have an psyco mom and a psyco half sister" Spencer sniffled

"Just because she's your biological mother doesn't mean she's your favorite mom." Emily tried to comfort her.

"I know" Spencer sniffled

"But is that really the reason why you're crying?" Emily asked carefully but Spencer didn't answer for awhile.

"No" Spencer sighed because the reason for her crying in this moment wasn't about Mary it was about Toby.

"Toby is gonna be buried next to yvonne and I'm just this crazy ex-girlfriend who still has feelings - or had feelings for him" Spencer stuttered

"You did?" Emily asked

"I gave him a goodbye kiss"

"Oh" Emily didn't know how to react. At one point she was mad at Spencer for kissing him but she also understood her.

"How do I ever get up from my bed?" Spencer slurred her words

"In about two minutes"

"What's gonna happen in two minutes?" Spencer sounded confused

"We go to the funereal and you're gonna say goodbye to Toby because you miss him. And that's what happens when someone die you miss them. But you can either cry and spiral out of control or you can start to let him go." Emily tried to comfort Spencer

"Are you saying I should let him go?"

"You have to. he's dead"

"That sounds so easy but I can't"

"Yes you can. Come on let's get up."

"Fine" Spencer said and got up.

They went to the funeral and they both cried a lot because losing Toby was hard for both of them.

"Are you okay?" Emily hugged Spencer as the funeral was over

"I'll be more than okay some day. I need to let him go right? but it hurts so bad" Spencer sighed and they walked to Emily's car.

"I know. You're so strong Spence"

"Do we go home now?" Spencer asked as they sat in the car

"We're gonna go somewhere" Emily started driving

"Where?" Spencer asked

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" Spencer sighed. A few minutes later they were at a bar where they went in.

"Am I supposed to drink when I'm sad?" Spencer sounded surprised and confused

"One drink is not going to hurt" Emily said and they sat down in the bar

They sat for a while

"Sorry that's not mine" Spencer said as the waiter came with a drink

"It's from that guy" The waiter pointed at a guy sitting in a chair waving at Spencer.

"Why don't you walk over spence and just talk?" Emily suggested

"I want to be here with you" Spencer smirked. She wanted to be with Emily

"Okay"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"What did you do to let go? of your dad?" Spencer asked carefully

"I haven't but I know his soul is alive and he's in me"

"I'm so sorry Em. You had to go through this again. Toby meant a lot you - how can you not be sad? I mean you were friends?"

"Of course I am but I spaced him" Emily said

"What, ,why?"

"Because I knew it hurt you to see him and me being his friend would hurt you even more"

"Thanks I guess but I'm being too selfish sitting here crying"

"No you're not. You loved him and you never got to say those words"

"I dont know what to say but thank you em. I really appreciate you being here with me." Spencer grinned and leaned towards Emily and kissed her on the lips gently "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Spencer was shocked of her own reaction and was more shocked as Emily didn't say anything for a while "I'm sorry I should leave" Spencer got up from the chair "No stay" Emily reached for Spencer and kissed her gently and Spencer joined the kiss.

Spencer giggled

"You're smiling" Emily was happy to see her best friend smile for one of the first times since Toby died

"That was an awesome kiss" Spencer giggled "Can I ask why?" Emily asked curiously "when you were friends with Toby and you came out of the closet I wasn't only jealous of your strength but I was jealous because I could never do that. Because of my family but now I can't use that reason anymore because I'm a drake, not a hastings." Spencer told "you are stronger than you think and I really like you too" Emily said and they ended up kissing again.

Credits go to: @stingray_spem


	3. TOBRIA

**TOBRIA~Moving On**

Have you ever known that you made a mistake? Have you ever wished you could turn back the clock or freeze time? So that you could be happy forever. Forever. That is some word. He said that we would have forever. But, I guess that fate had a different plan. Fate? No maybe just Allison. She was against us from the beginning. She knew too much and she knew how to use it against people. She knew how to make life miserable. She didn't care as long as hers was great. Some friend right? She was an evil bitch. But, I still miss her. Somehow after her disappearance hate and love blended together into grief. Grief for who I don't know. It was easier to forget about it in Iceland. It was like I got a chance to be a different person. I didn't have to think about her there. I didn't have to miss him there. I got to be a different person. A whole new Aria with no baggage. Here that's different. Every time I open my eyes it's the ninth grade again. I can picture Allison standing in the yard calling up to me as he wraps his arms around my waist. But, when I turn around he isn't there anymore. I find myself sitting on a box crying. I can't bring myself to unpack. I can't bring myself to admit that I am back here. I am just not ready for it yet. I look at myself in the mirror and I see the pink highlights that I since dyed back to black. I see the smile that I used to carry. But, I get snapped away from that picture by the sound of my mother's voice. "How does it feel to be back home?" She asked from the doorway. I turned to let her see my tears.

"Can't we go back?" I asked her. She just smiled at me like she always did before she caught me in her arms.

"This is going to be good for all of us." She said as she hugged me tight. "You will see that." She said softly. "Why don't you call the gang?" She asked as she pulled away. "I am sure they will be happy to know that you are back." She said with a smile before she disappeared down the hall. I thought about the old gang as I looked out the window that over looked the front yard and the house across the street. It was Hanna's house. I remember sitting in that front yard with Allison and her gossiping about the local boys as Spencer and Emily discussed sports. I knew that we could never be that way again. Allison of the glue that held us together. Holding something over each one of our heads. Things used to be so simple.

"Aria can you give me a lift to lacrosse tryouts?" Mike asked as he walked into my room. My younger brother didn't understand how hard it was for me to get back into the Rosewood way of life. He missed this place. He wanted to be home. I looked at him standing in my room with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah." I said weakly as I nodded my head. I just walked down the stairs with my head hung low and Mike pushing me towards the door.

"Where are you kids going?" My dad asked as he looked at us.

"Aria is going to take me to lacrosse practice." Mike said as he grabbed my keys off the table for me.

"Oh well be back for dinner you two." He said with his little smirk of a smile. How come everyone in this family is so damn happy? My heart is buried under these floorboards. Along with everything he ever gave me. Along with all the happy days. Along with all my smiles. Life just will never be the same. And I wish I could just go back. I find myself slowing down as we passed his house. He was outside working on his bike. His blue eyes looked right into mine before I speed up and drove away.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked as he looked at me.

"I will be." I said as I looked at the road letting little tears fall. "I should be." I whispered softly as I pulled into the Rosewood High School parking lot.

"Do you want me to call the house?" He asked me.

"No, I am going out for a bit. Call my cell." I said as I looked at him. I was planning on going to one of the college bars around, but I knew that my mother would smell the liquor on my breath. So, I drove to the lake and walked to the point where the sand met the water and I just stood there. I had so many good memories from the lake. They seemed so far away as I looked out at the water.

"Really Aria him. He is so ... creepy." Allison said as she looked at me. I was telling her about the neighbor boy that I was slowly falling for. I looked at him standing on the other side of the shore with his family. His shaggy brown hair. His bright smile. And those bright blue eyes that were looking right back at me. He had asked me out the night before and there was no way I could say no.

"Plus he is a whole year older than you." Spencer said as she looked at me worried like she always used to.

"So? Ian is older than you." I said as I looked at her. Shit I can't believe that I let that slip out.

"There is a difference between crushing on and acting on." She said as she looked at me. "What if he wants to ... well you know?" She asked as she made awkward hand gestures.

"Spence it's one date. I don't think that he will want to do that on the first date." I said with a smile. "Give the boy a chance." I said with a laugh.

"Aria he is a high school boy all he wants is sex." Allison said as she looked at me.

"And we are eighth grades who want boys." I said with a laugh as I looked back over at him.

"Whatever don't listen to us." She said as he walked over to us.

What a difference a few years can make? Sometimes I wonder if I should have listened to them. Was he worth this? But, I don't want to give up all the truly great memories of that relationship.

It was our third date. We were sitting on the shore of the lake watching the fourth of July fireworks. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I was looking up at the sky, but he was looking at me. "Look how beautiful they are." I said as I looked at the fireworks.

"They don't hold a candle to you." He said with a laugh as he pulled us down on our backs. He just smiled at me before leaning in for a kiss. Our first kiss. I heard once that you are supposed to feel fireworks if it means anything. And trust me I felt the fireworks as I kissed him. It was magical and perfect just like the movies. "You're my firework." He said as he looked up at the sky. I just moved closer and out my head on his chest. I fell asleep just like that that night. Next thing I know he was carrying me into my house and placing me on the sofa. "Good night Aria." He said as he placed a kiss on my head.

I missed him so much. But, I could forget that night in September. We had been together over a year and then this. This shit happened and no I am just a lonely hurt girl.

Allison had reminded me that I had left my purse at his house. I should have known that was a red flag she never wanted me to spend time with him. I walked up to the bedroom door before I heard some strange noises. Noises I knew well. Noises I wished I didn't. I opened the door to see her butt naked on his bed. On him. I couldn't believe it. I saw my purse right on the floor next to them. "Jenna." He breathed as I opened the door more. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry, but I didn't I just got mad.

"Sick bastard!" I yelled before I run away. I ran to the living room before I tripped. Stupid heels I just kicked them off and started running again. I ran until I was safe in my house. I fell to the ground right in the doorway. Mike was the one to find me. He didn't ask what happened. He didn't ask why I had no shoes on. He did ask anything. He just took in his arms and let me cry. And cry. And cry.

I never felt so used before. It took me weeks to be able not to cry. Even then I was dead on the inside. I was just going through the motions. I should have put it together in my head that it was an Allison plan when she acted so fake the day after. She acted as if it was no surprise. I was starting to move on when she disappeared. Then everything went crashing down again. Now here I am sitting on the beach tears rolling down my face waiting for the sunset. Waiting for a new beginning. Waiting for my life to start again.

Cedits go to: @dragonflyheart


	4. HANNILY

**HANNILY~Caught Up In The Moment**

The door whipped open causing it to bounce off the wall, making a loud THUD noise. I jerked my head back to my surprise, to see a beautiful blonde barge through my bedroom door. I got up and examined a dent on my wall, that Hanna made.

"Em! Oh my gosh guess what?!" Hanna squealed in excitement.

"What your going to fix my wall? I think you made a dent!" I complained.

"Oh. Oops my bad!" She said sympathetically while shutting the door carefully behind her, "I just got us a free pair of tickets to Justin Bieber's concert!"

"O-M-G!?" I cried sarcastically, "That's tots amazing!"

Hanna frowned, then tilted her head. Giving me a nasty look.

"Do you wanna go or not?" she offered. I cupped my chin and looked away making a thinking-face.

"Hmm" I groaned, "I don't know.." I taunted.

"Please say you'll go!!!" Hanna begged making an adorable puppy face. Aww she's so cute! How could I say no.

"Ok fine!" I decided. She squealed excitedly. She ran towards me embracing me into a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you!!" She babbled still hugging me tightly. She suddenly broke the hug and aggressively pressed her warm soft lips against mine. Woah. She backed up surprised by her actions.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mea-" I cut her off, by kissing her hard on her lips. She instantly started kissing back. My tongue pressed against her lips pleading for an entrance. She opened her mouth letting my tongue roam. She did the same. It felt magical. Our tongues fought for dominance, she of course won. Our make out session seemed to escalate quickly, it started getting heated fast. We made our way to my bed, she pushed me into my mattress. Still kissing, she positioned her center against mine. She started leaving a trail of kisses from my lips to my jawline. Then started marking her territory by sucking on my neck. I let out a soft moan. She soon made her way back into my mouth then slowly started grinding on me. I needed more. Her taking control turned me on. She broke our kiss;

"Say my name" she whispered. I started kissing her again sucking on her bottom lip.

"Say my name" she repeated. Then sucked my neck passionately. I couldn't hold it in.

"ALISONNNNN!!" I moaned out. I felt her stop. She got up and walked out the door. What the fuck? Oh. Oh. Oh!!!!

"Fuck!" I shouted angrily. I said Alison's fucking name! Not Hanna's! Damnit!


	5. EZRIA

**EZRIA~Bachelorette Sleepover**

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer lay in the queen-sized bed in Spencer's barn while Emily and Alison shared the couch. It was the night before Aria's wedding and they had decided to have a sleepover, knowing Ezra wasn't supposed to see his bride on their wedding day. And besides, these nights would become few and far between once they all settled down with their own significant others and eventually started families.

"We made an Aria sandwich," Hanna joked as Spencer slid into the other side of the bed with Aria between them.

"I don't know if I should be in the middle," Aria said apprehensively. "I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"Are you pregnant?" Hanna asked, whipping her head towards Aria with wide eyes.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Han, she's getting married tomorrow. She's probably scared out of her wits."

She was right, of course. Hanna just liked to think everyone was pregnant. "Why does this tradition exist? Ezra is the only one who knows how to calm me down when I feel like this." She pulled the covers high until they were right under her nose and only her big eyes were visible. She was so anxious, she wanted to hide from the world. She also wanted her fiance to assure her that everything would be okay.

"I don't know if I should be offended," Spencer commented, staring at the ceiling.

Hanna turned towards her two friends and wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk. "Spence, you really shouldn't be offended."

"Gross," Spencer said, knowing Hanna was probably right this time. She physically didn't have the equipment that Ezra probably used to distract Aria.

"That's not what I meant," Aria told them.

"In that case, pretend we're Ezra," Spencer encouraged her tiny friend.

A moment later, Aria squeezed her friends' arms, then lay her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Does Ezra also lose feeling in his arm?" Spencer asked, feeling Aria's ridiculously tight grip. For a small woman, she sure was strong.

"Sorry," Aria said, slightly loosening her grip.

"We love you," Hanna told her.

"And we will make sure everything is perfect tomorrow," Spencer added.

Aria turned her head to smile at Spencer. "I know you will," she told her, then smiled at Hanna. "Both of you."

A few quiet moments passed before Aria said, "Guys, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Can you believe you're going to spend the rest of your life with your high school English teacher?" Hanna asked, staring at the ceiling.

"No, because I'm not," Aria clarified. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my husband."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You're marrying your English teacher."

"What do you think we do together?" Aria wondered. "Read excerpts from Hamlet in lieu of foreplay?"

"Again, gross," Spencer chimed in.

Hanna ignored both of their comments. "I still remember when I found out you were hooking up with Mr. Fitz," Hanna mused, thinking back to their time in high school. "Back then, I never would've predicted you'd be Mrs. Fitz someday."

"And I never would've predicted you'd become Mrs. Homeless Kid Who Sleeps in Rosewood High," Aria said with a smirk.

Hanna knew she deserved that. Spencer stifled a laugh, glad that Aria was feeling calm enough to crack a joke.

A few quiet minutes passed and the girls closed their eyes. As they drifted off to sleep, Aria tightened her grip once again. This time, Spencer decided she'd just have to lose all circulation in her arm, and wondered how Ezra slept with her every night.


End file.
